Love Before Dawn
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: Bumblebee and Arcee are in their quarters early one morning. Love soon begins between the two. Rated M for intense romantic things. Read and respond please!


Here it is. My first fanfiction. It's a short story, but expect more from me!! Please read and respond. Tell me what you think .

* * *

0245 Hours, January 15, 2008.

Autobot Base located a few miles away from Mission City.

Bumblebee lifted his optic lids after fluttering them a few times, and each of his large optics to turned online to establish their rich-blue color. He lifted their gaze to the ceiling whilst turning up his antennae, his audio receptors straining for any sound at the early hour. He twittered lowly with a smile upon hearing the breathing of a femme that rest in his lap, her slender form fitting nicely in his arms. He chuckled lowly in a light breath into her audio receptor, soon planting a soft kiss against it.

"Arceeeee," he cooed in a playful whisper, a smile tugging at a corner of his mouth.

She was so beautiful. The way her pink armor conformed tightly to every curve and wire of her frame made Bumblebee want to stare forever. Her optics were a soft baby blue that sent his coolant warm, and her voice smooth and seductive – Heaven to his receptors.

The pink femme turned her optics online as she looked up at him, their hue seeming to flash as they looked to Bumblebee's faceplate. He smiled wider, feeling her nudge her head into a comfortable crook of his neck. Tender fingers stroked her side so gently, and she began to sway gently in his lap.

"Did you sleep well, precious?" Bumblebee asked, shifting.

His voice processors supported him with a smooth, masculine voice that had a nice British accent. The accent always made the femme smile. She loved the way it sounded under the silence of their quarters.

Nodding her head slowly, she giggled lightly.

"M'hm," Arcee said softly. "You have _such_ a good lap to recharge in."

Bumblebee laughed, brushing his fingers up to her shoulder. Arcee shuddered.

Her hand to his chassis stroked the spot where his spark lay, and Bumblebee's internal systems revved beneath it at the loving touch. His optics flashed softly, his spark fluttered, and their spark-bond pulsed. He uttered a low groan, feeling his spark flutter in its chamber as it skipped a beat. Arcee felt it and she giggled.

"You want something don't you, 'Bee…" she teased him. She knew what he wanted.

"Mmm," came the hum in reply. "How can you tell?"

Arcee turned to face him, moving her shapely legs around his waist. She pressed her perfectly shaped chest against his chassis and softly glared his optics at him in an alluring way, soon pressing her forehead against his. His blue optics stared into hers and she pressed her stomach against his once his strong arm wrapped around her frame.

"I can _feel_ it," she whispered in her smooth voice. She tapped his spark and Bumblebee smiled shyly.

"And what're you going to do about it?" He said, a naughty smile forming.

"Oh, you'll see," Arcee said almost in a moan, pulling her mouth a mere inch above his.

His mouth slowly parted open, waiting to accept what she had to offer. They breathed into each other deeply.

Arcee's mouth was so close to his. Barely an inch away.

"Huh?" She whimpered softly, a breath hitting his metal mouth delicately.

Bumblebee ran his metal tongue along her bottom lip. Arcee bit her lip, soon easing her tongue's tip against his.

"M'hm…," he breathed, moving closer.

They locked their mouths in a passionate kiss, each one exploring the wires of the other's mouth. Arcee pulled her metal tongue through the wires of his mouth slowly, breathing hard breaths into him. Bumblebee ran a hand from her chest to the very bottom of her belly, curious fingers sneaking between small openings in her armor plating. His fingers brushed sensitive wires and Arcee bucked back instinctively, letting out a moan into Bumblebee's mouth. The mech shook his head, apologizing.

"It's okay," he managed to whisper over her fast breathing.

Arcee whimpered, closing her optics. Bumblebee did the same, stroking her naked protoform body that lie beneath all her armor.

He cupped his hand around her perfect bottom, massaging the curved metal gently. Arcee whined and brushed her fingers along his hard stomach until they danced on top of his armor to that special spot between his legs. She had never gone to this degree before.

Bumblebee parted his legs away a little more, beckoning for her to continue. He knew Arcee could feel his spark thudding.

"Uh-huh," he moaned, managing to swallow.

Her elegant fingers lightly stroked the metal between his cock and his leg, her fingertips tussling ultra-sensitive wires.

Bumblebee moaned loudly, leaning his head back in a gasp, breaking from the kiss. Arcee used his move as an advantage, leaning in to smother his throat in kisses. She felt him laugh sharply as if in pain, the gentle vibrations of his chuckle rattling her metal tongue as it moved across his throat lightly. She nibbled at the nape of his neck and sucked the metal skin softly, giggling between sharp breaths.

Bumblebee's fingers dug into her metal frame and he arched forward, his breaths sharp and fast. Her lower abdomen pressed against his cock and she dug her fingers deeper into its ultra-sensitive wires, moaning lowly as Bumblebee stroked a pair of her own.

"Mmm," he groaned, his spark thudding against hers. He cried out in pleasure, her fingers moving in deeper. "Arcee…"

Arcee felt Bumblebee swallow beneath her tongue and he soon craned his neck, moving his mouth to her chest. He kissed the busty area passionately with eager purrs and sharp breaths, a hand brushing across her curved body. It slid down her stomach to her most private spot, then began stroking it gently in light touches. Arcee bit her lower lip and cried out in shock, grabbing his shoulder. Her fingers dug into his metal skin and she shut her optics tightly, whining at the sensational feelings. Bumblebee tickled her there with a chuckle, moving his head down to run his metal tongue along every nook and curve of her neck.

His breath hit her and she shuddered, moaning loudly.

He felt her moans against his tongue. A surge rushed through him and he pressed his cock harder against her private spot, making Arcee scream in alarm, yet sensation. Bumblebee managed to catch a breath, coolant pulsing through him rapidly.

"Oh…_Ah_, Bumblebee," she breathed sharply. She cried out in pleasure and alarm as his mouth moved over one of her breasts, and kissed its metal softly. "Bumblebee, please…Stop."

Bumblebee only chuckled naughtily, continuing further. He pressed his cock against her private spot ever more until the two spots rubbed gently, soon running his hand along her sides. Arcee moved into his gestures, nudging her head into his neck. She heard him breathing sharply with her own ventilations, feeling every vibration of each moan against her head.

Bumblebee's metal tongue ran down her stomach, and she drew her belly inward, shuddering with a loud moan at the light feeling. His tongue tickled every nook and cranny of her stomach's armor, even slipping between the plating to lick her protoform skin. Arcee screamed in a shiver, moving her arms as much as she could around him. Her slender fingers dug into his back and clawed at him. Bumblebee trailed his tongue up her stomach then drew back.

Their sparks fluttered eagerly as it was pressed against his. She swallowed as he ran a hand up and along her neckline to her jaw. Her armored frame shuddered in overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh, _Bumblebee_," she said softly, her light voice fading away.

The mech smiled, kissing her mouth softly to silence her breathing.

"Bond with me," he whispered in gentle demand. His optic lids rose.

Her spark skipped a beat and Arcee turned her optics upward to look at him.

_Bond…_

Her breathing came quick again, and she stared at him. Bumblebee was so handsome. His faceplate was one so young, yet developed like one of a full-fledged mech. She couldn't resist trembling her fingers across his curved cheekplate ridges, feeling them lift as he smiled. His large, blue optics warmed and he took her hand gently, setting it over his pulsing spark. It revved quietly and the palm of her hand warmed.

"_Please_," he whispered, kissing her forehead softly. "Baby, you can do this."

Arcee closed her optics. Was she _ready_ for this? To bond with Bumblebee?

She looked at him again. His faceplate was displaying hope.

He wanted this…but did she?

Or could she.

Bumblebee furrowed his brow softly, his spark dropping slightly inside him.

"Arcee…?" He called her name quietly, near her receptor. His metal lips pressed against her smooth cheekplate, but she didn't look at him.

Bumblebee swallowed. He knew he had asked too early.

"Arcee, I - …"

"No, Bumblebee…" She sighed, sliding away from his lap onto the recharge berth.

Bumblebee's spark dropped completely inside his chassis, his young faceplate held in soft concern.

"Baby, I asked too soon," he confessed. "It's okay, if you're not ready. Don't force yourself i-if…," He paused, lowering his optics from her. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to bond now. He was as ready as he ever would be.

Bumblebee looked up at his femme, his optics a warm blue of worry. His hand took hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze, catching her attention. Arcee looked at him, her beautiful faceplate dotted with a few energon tears.

Seeing this, Bumblebee leaned back.

"Ohh, baby, no," he cooed, moving his arms around her frame. "Don't cry."

Arcee shook her head before burying it into his chassis. She sniffled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I just want you do be _happy_, Bumblebee. I don't - …"

He sensed stress and pressure from her voice modulators. Bumblebee tensed, hearing this.

"I _am_ happy, Arcee." His optics drooped. He kissed her head softly "I'm _always_ happy when I'm with you. How could you think that you saying that you're not ready would upset me?"

Arcee shrugged, closing her optics.

She sniffed, giggling nervously. "I dunno…" She said, light laughter in her voice. "I didn't want you to think that I was a wimp, that's all," she sighed. "Because, I know you're ready to become the creator of a few sparklings, b-but - …"

Bumblebee cut her off with a kiss. She moaned shortly, venting out deeply as he parted his mouth away. She stared up into those optics she loved so much, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you _ever_ assume that I'd think such a thing," he said softly, his big blue optics very close to hers. "When we're _both_ ready, we're ready." He chuckled warmly. "There's no need to rush these things. We have all the time we need."

Arcee smiled wider, loving the way his voice sounded so smooth and comforting.

Bumblebee used a thumb to gently wipe away the tears that dotted her faceplate.

"I love you, Arcee. No matter what."

"And I, you..."

Bumblebee lay down on his back, gently easing the femme on top of him. Feeling him shift his armored form beneath hers, she snuggled into his warm metal body, pressing her cheekplate above the warm spot where his spark beat. She listened to its humming pulse, giggling. Bumblebee laughed, noticing what she was doing.

"You hear it?" He yawned.

"M'hmm," the femme giggled.

Bumblebee smiled and revved his internal systems, allowing his spark's pulse to become a little louder beneath the femme's receptor. Arcee laughed softly, the light giggle dancing into Bumblebee's audio receptors. She slid a hand over his stomach and slipped a few fingers between a space in his armor, stroking his bare protoform skin. Bumblebee shuddered at the touch with a groan. The low moan reverberated under her ear.

His hand caressed her lower back, gentle fingers dancing in the groove where her metal spine lay. Feeling this, the femme smiled, turning her optics up to watch her love's optics slowly dim offline. Bumblebee's optic lids fell gently and his spark's pulse decelerated to a quiet hum as he slipped into recharge. She lay her cheekplate deeper into his chassis and closed her optics.

The sounds of his deep breathing calmed her, and her recharge systems slowly began to come online. She sighed. She knew she was going to mate with Bumblebee sometime in their future, but tonight, wasn't the right time for her. Arcee giggled, hearing Bumblebee groan softly in his sleep. Patting his stomach, she opened her optics to look at him with a smile.

Yes, tonight wasn't the time.

But, tomorrow night?

Ah..._that_ would be a different story.

* * *

Well, it's my first love story that I've ever done quite this intense. I'm pretty content with it, but I was terrified to post it. x) So, yeah. I hope all you readers enjoyed it. I prepare on making more similar to this one. 


End file.
